Vampire Academy The musical! hilarious
by Black Lioness27
Summary: Vampire Academy with a musical twist. Im going to be adding more to this: Please review and ill look like this.. D! lol. Hope you enjoy this. may include adrian singing, not for younger viewers lol


_**Vampire Academy – The Musical –Hilarious!**_

"If I should die before I wake, its cause Rose took my breath away!" Adrian's voice sang the lyrics to "no air" awkwardly, his voice wobbling as he knelt before me. I rolled my eyes, trying to drag him to his feet.

"Losing you is like living in a world with no-"his eyes flew wider as Lissa walked to stand beside me.

"No...air.." He gasped, clawing at his throat. "It's so hard for me..to ..breathe.." He was panting now as Lissa and I giggled. Lissa was trained in all the elements. She was removing his air, while only leaving enough for him to finish my song.

"_TELL ME HOW IM SPOSE TO BREATHE WITH NO AIR!"_ We laughed again and Lissa finally took her magic off Adrian. He inhaled deeply, then staggered back to his feet.

"You left that a little long, don't you think?" He looked at Lissa pointedly. I looked down at my wrist, catching a glimpse of the time. "Shit! Guys, I gotta run; training with Dimitri." I sprinted off in the direction of the gym I had my extra combat training in before they could reply. When I finally flung open the door and hurried in, I saw that Dimitri hadn't set up our props. No mats or dummies or stakes. What the hell? I looked over, just as he strides from the shadows...in a tux? I raise my eyebrows at him but he keeps coming towards me. I wasn't sure whether to turn on my heel and walk out again, but I couldn't because _dayumm did that man look awesome in a tux!_

"For one so small, you seem so strong." His voice lulled me into a delicate trance. Hey, I know this song! It dawned on me it was "you'll be in my heart". Corny... but very sexy.

"My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken." Dimitri pulled me into his arms softly, and my body tingled all over, a rush of heat filled my cheeks. I melted into his embrace, and he lowered his face to kiss me gently on the nose.

The doors to the gym burst open, and Lissa and Christian joined us.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel?" Christian was singing along. Oh. My. _God_. Where's a camera when you need it?! "They just don't trust what they can't explain." Christian snaked an arm around Lissa's hips and pulled her towards him.

Dimitri sucked in his breathe. I half expected him to start banging his fists on his chest. "Don't listen to them, Cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold," He took a step towards them and Christian matched him. They were eyeing each other off. Me and Lissa exchanged glances briefly, half expecting one of them to strike out.

"When destiny calls!" Dimitri sung out. "You must be strong!"

"I may not be with you," Christian growled, glaring at Dimitri as he sung, clearly showing to Lissa where he _would _be if he wasn't with her. "But you've got to hold on."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes. "Just look over your shoulder...I'll be there." And with that he grabbed me by the wrist and started dragging me away. Then the gym doors burst open for the third time, exposing Adrian with a tie tied around his head and in his boxer shorts.

"Argh!" Lissa and I exclaimed in synchronization, covering our eyes... Not that he didn't look _hot_ in just boxer shorts and extremely long socks, but I didn't want Dimitri to know that.

Unfortunately for everyone within a 20 mile radius, he started bellowing out lyrics. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you wanna stay, it took me by surprise when she said..."

"I could be a porn star; we could leave the lights on! You could hear my heart beat, and it won't stop!" I sang with him, smiling happily. It was as though I was dreaming, like my head was floating.

"Show me how to fake it, let me taste your lipstick!" Adrian sang, skipping towards me. I skipped towards him too, catching a glimpse of Dimitri, Lissa and Christian's bewildered faces. A part of me was extremely confused. I drew my eyes back to Adrian's and sunk back under his spell.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you wanna stay..." I was feeling strange, as though waking up. My voice faltered.

"Am I losing my mind?" Adrian was holding me now. "Am I losing my mind? Over you, girl."

Then he was flying, and I was standing with a bloodied fist. "YOU USED COMPULSION ON ME!" I screamed, my high pitch voice echoing through the gym. Angrily, I twisted around to stare down Dimitri. "And YOU didn't try to stop it!" I hurled myself at him, and caught him unaware for probably the first time in ... um, ever. A mocking look of fake horror crossed his face and I could hear Lissa, Christian and Adrian laughing at us. I rained down a torrent of bitch-slaps on him. He just chuckled, meanwhile, and towered above me looking superior. "Gah, men!" I stormed from the room. When I got outside, I fell to my knees in the snow and laughed until my sides hurt.


End file.
